Kotoamatsukami: Los Dioses del Principio
by lordjorch
Summary: De cuna masona y portador del Sacred Gear con el que los hombres podrán ponerse al lado de los dioses; Los Ojos del Emperador. Un niño que se convertirá en la suma de todos los reyes de la historia, de aquellos que dijeron que ser un simple mortal no era suficiente. Issei Hyoudou será el líder del ascenso de la humanidad. IsseixHarem
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes mostrados en esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y no son de nuestra autoría. Este fic no tiene otro propósito más que el de ayudarnos a matar al ocio... y sí, escribir lemon (por que la mayoría está aquí por eso).**

 **Este fanfic ha sido escrito en conjunto por lordjorch y Keneth Riddle. Esperamos sus reviews luego de leer el cap.**

 **Prólogo**

Existe algo que enerva el que se podría considerar el más grande de los defectos del alma humana, o de cualquier cosa que tenga orgullo propio: el engaño. El regodeo de exceder el intelecto de sus semejantes, de probar lo fácil que es manipular la mente de otros para que bailen según nuestras reglas, haciéndoles creer que todo cuanto hacen es obra de sus decisiones e iluminación de una providencia superior.

Por otro lado, el engaño también causa admiración en aquellos que lo contemplan. Una especie de emoción despierta dentro de nosotros cuando escuchamos cómo cierta persona usó nada más que su intelecto y una buena oportunidad para dejar a otros como tontos, a través de algo que en circunstancias normales y puesto bajo el ojo de la razón resultaría ridículo.

¿Cómo es que alguien puede creerse que el puente Golden Gate está a la venta? ¿Quién en su sano juicio se traga eso de que la torre Eiffel sería demolida y vendida? ¿En qué pensaban los Troyanos cuando aceptaron un caballo gigante de madera después de una batalla encarnizada contra un enemigo que de pronto salió corriendo? Lo más probable es que la desfachatez de esas ideas hacen que sea difícil pensar que se trate de una broma o un intento de timo ¿quién puede creer que podría engañar a otros con una tontería así? Es más fácil pensar que es cierto a que sólo es un truco malo.

Claro que para esto hace falta que el estafador sea un sujeto capaz de decir una locura con la mayor seriedad posible, o propiciar la situación para que se sienta real. Algo así fue lo que hizo Prometeo en los albores del mundo, cuando fingió destruir el depósito de armas sagradas de los Dioses del Olimpo y robar el fuego para que los humanos adquirieran el conocimiento.

Fue condenado a estar aprisionado en una piedra por toda la eternidad mientras un buitre comía su hígado cada día luego de que volviera a crecer. Empero, aún en esa situación, volvió a verle la cara a aquellos por encima suyo, profetizando que serían derrocados por alguien de abajo. Los dioses pensaron en un hijo de Zeus que continuara con la cadena de patricidio que Krono había iniciado.

Pero esto también era un engaño.

No sería un Dios o semidiós el que los haría caer. De hecho, ninguno caería, sino que su posición como seres más allá de los mortales desaparecería. Los humanos no eran capaces de llegar a nada porque su visión siempre se veía limitada por la imagen de los dioses: poderosos, invencibles, sabios, inmortales y absolutos. Por eso mismo, Prometeo decidió que si quería ayudarlos a elevarse, era necesario quitar esa banda de inferioridad de sus ojos y mostrarles que había un modo de darse su lugar en el mundo. Ellos, los últimos en la escala del Universo, cortarían de tajo la arrogancia y mezquindad de esos que no se paraban a pensar en los que estaban debajo de sus pies.

Habían humanos que ambicionaban volar, otros que soñaban con atravesar las fronteras del mundo, escarbar en las entrañas de los cielos… o sencillamente querían ser reconocidos por el mundo. Añoraban que sus nombres se escribieran en las estrellas y que los que vinieran después de ellos los recordaran como una luz para seguir con su legado.

Prometeo decidió que la voluntad de aquellos humanos que de algún modo lograron por cuenta propia ver más allá de sus límites debía perdurar. Por eso mismo, les dio a los humanos el regalo de heredar esa voluntad y las visiones de aquellos que avanzaron. El fuego no fue el regalo que él les dio, esa no fue la luz que los humanos recibieron, sino otra cosa.

Los Ojos del Emperador.

La capacidad de ver la misma luz que otros antes que ellos pudieron ver, los ojos que les permitirían crear la escalera hacia el cielo que hasta entonces resultaba lejano. Cada uno de los que lo heredaron tenían un mismo objetivo en mente: hacer que la raza humana fuese más de lo que en ese momento era. Avanzar contra cualquiera que deseara aplastarlos y superar los límites que se creían perpetuos.

Rómulo construyó un imperio de la nada, Alejandro Magno tomó el reino más grande del mundo y más allá, Julio César fue elevado como un dios por su pueblo, Carlomagno reconstruyó el reino de su padre y formó el Imperio Carolingio. Atila fue el más poderoso de los hunos, mencionado incluso en sagas nórdicas y Gengis Kan aplastó fronteras para unir pueblos a través desiertos y montañas.

Morgana le Fay, Paracelso y Rasputin el Negro buscaron cómo eludir la muerte, Fernando Magallanes, Ponce de León y Cristobal Colón querían ver cuán basto era realmente el mundo.

Y así, los ojos que cambiarían el mundo continuaron pasando durante generaciones de un propietario a otro hasta llegar aquí… a este momento de la historia en la que un niño nacía en medio de las sombras de una mañana fría y tétrica.

Marchando hacia el lugar que su maestro le había indicado, Drake Ralleigh se frotaba las manos mientras se quejaba del viaje innecesariamente largo que tuvo que realizar. Él era un masón, por todos los cielos, no un mandadero que enviabas a hacer recados en un pueblo putrefacto en las entrañas de Inglaterra.

Aunque daba igual. Drake sabía muy bien que estaba por conocer al futuro Rey del Mundo.

Continuará...


	2. El Despertar

**Los personajes citados en esta obra son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. La presente no tiene otro fin más que el de quemar nuestro aburrimiento en las flamas del ocio (porque el trabajo solo lo haría más poderoso).**

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:**

 **Marcekun23: Sí, es verdad, nosotros también estamos hartos de las historias repetitivas; por eso esperamos ansiosos tu próxima revelación literaria.**

 **Luis: Gracias, nos alegra oír eso. Con lo del tiempo… nos los reservamos como secreto corporativo XD**

 **Guest1 (dinos tu nombre, no seas tímido) Pues esperamos que el capítulo satisfaga tus ansias.**

 **Sanawa Isse3: Pos gracias por tu apoyo :D**

 **Acqua OfThe Back: …Gracias… :D**

 **alexsennin9999: Gracias por tu review. Esperemos que te guste el cap.**

 **Thegamedragon: Nos alegra que te guste el fic. Con respecto a tus preguntas: 1) Oh, claro que lo habrá campeón.**

 **2) Lo más pronto posible, mientras no interrumpa nuestros estudios y jorch no se atore.**

 **3) Lo que importa es lo que está en tu interior XD.**

 **8) Zafir09: No será un Dark Issei. Si lo ponemos simple, es un tipo calculador que mide muy bien sus movimientos y con quien trata. Además es muy extrovertido… ya lo verás en este cap. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Gracias por sus fav/follows y deseamos que disfruten de este capítulo. Se despiden lordjorch y Keneth Riddle.**

Capítulo I

El Despertar

1997, 31 de octubre. Eran las 6 de la mañana con seis minutos y seis segundos en un pueblo derruido de Salem, Inglaterra, cuando nació el único hijo de Alexei Vlastnyy; masón de origen ruso que había invertido la mayor parte de su vida en impulsar excavaciones ambiciosas por todo el mundo. Era uno de los escasos miembros de ese círculo que habían logrado adquirir la prolongación de la vida, por lo cual había podido andar sobre la Tierra desde hacía casi ya 150 años.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — pregunta la madre del niño — Por más que deseemos una familia, no podremos tener un hogar seguro si tienes a los dioses tras tu cabeza y a mis rivales intentando sacarme del juego.

Alexei tomó asiento junto a ella y la sujetó de la mano con suavidad.

— Tranquila, tú sabes que siempre me anticipo a la situación — entonces enfocó su vista en el bebé que la mujer sostenía — Además, todos estos preparativos no fueron para otra cosa sino dejarle un gran obsequio de mi parte. Incluso si algo nos llegara a pasar, su vida ya estará asegurada.

— Siempre planificando todo — bufó ella — Nunca sabré qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

— Por eso es que no te has aburrido de mí ¿verdad?

— Púdrete — rio ella con afecto.

Alexei rio de buena gana. Reía por lo mucho que disfrutaba hacer sonreír a su mujer y por el hecho de que después de casi más de cien años, conocía lo realmente grato que era convertirse en padre.

*Cof, cof*

Un hombre de unos veintidós años había aparecido en el umbral de la habitación en la que se había dado el parto. Alexei se volteó hacia el recién llegado, quien ahora se apoyaba sobre el marco de la puerta con una mirada cansada.

— Oh, por fin llegaste, creí que te habías perdido.

— ¿No podías escoger un peor lugar para que tu hijo naciera? — se quejó el otro con una mueca de fastidio.

— Podría ser peor.

El visitante levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Podría haber nacido en tu casa — rio Alexei.

— Como sea… Y mi casa es de dos pisos, señor trotamundos sin casa — bufó el hombre despectivamente.

— Tengo grandes refugios, los cuales mi talentoso hijo heredara en su momento.

— Así que esta cosa es tu gran plan ¿en serio? — dijo la mujer mirando de arriba abajo al recién llegado — La vida de mi hijo estará con tu discípulo. Talvez empezaste a perder el toque, cariño.

Alexei adoptó una postura digna mientras defendía a su pupilo.

— Yo adiestré a Drake desde que era un chiquillo, al menos dale crédito por eso.

— Mi perro también y no por eso le confiaría a mi hijo — le espetó ella.

Alexei permaneció estático y con la boca abierta, como si sus argumentos de repente se hubiesen desvanecido.

— Em… mi alumno tiene pulgares.

— Sí saben que sigo aquí ¿no? — dijo Drake sintiendo cómo herían su orgullo.

— Trato de ignorarlo — respondió la mujer.

— Ya, ya… que estamos aquí para celebrar el nacimiento de mi retoño ¡jajaajajaja! — dijo Alexei soltándose a reír jocosamente.

— Odio esa actitud tuya — gruñó Drake.

— Pues yo la adoro — repuso ella con encanto.

— En fin… — suspiró Drake sentándose sobre una desvencijada mesita que había junto a la puerta — ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Llevar a tu hijo a una cueva en los confines del mundo para protegerlo del centenar de enemigos que querrán asesinarlo gracias a sus tan prudentes padres…?

— ¡CALLATE! — exclamó la pareja al unísono.

— Ya… cálmense — Drake movía sus manos de forma conciliadora — ¿Me dirás qué hacer o seguirán fastidiándome hasta que sea la hora de almorzar?

El padre del niño se puso en pie y se acomodó el saco con pudor.

— Edúcalo como el hijo de masón que es hasta que otra persona vaya a relevarte — le indicó Alexei — Asegúrate de mantener su origen en secreto para quienes no estén en el círculo y enséñale a defenderse para cuando los que vendrán a matarlo decidan hacer su jugada. Debes estar atento porque talvez mueras también… ¡Jajajaja!

— No quiero morir por tu culpa, maldito vago — renegó Drake.

— ¿Cuándo te he pedido algo? — dijo el otro de forma lastimera — ¿Le negarás a tu mentor su primera y única petición? ¿A mí, quien te acogió como su discípulo de entre todas las demás personas?

— Soy tu único discípulo porque fui el único capaz de soportar tu tormentoso estilo de vida.

— Exageras, todo fue por el bien de que pudieras convertirte en el protector idóneo de mi hijo — sonrió Alexei complacido.

Drake hizo una mueca de irritación.

— Gracias, me alegra saber que sólo fui un eslabón más en tus enmarañados planes.

— Ya, está bien — los cortó la mujer — ¿Lo harás o no?

— Como si tuviera elección — refunfuñó Drake encogiéndose de hombros.

La mujer le echó una última mirada a su bebé. Era un poco difícil asimilar el hecho de que sólo unos años atrás estaba convencida de que el matrimonio y la maternidad no eran más que simples estorbos. Ahora veía a ese pequeño con un fuerte sentimiento de sujetarlo contra ella y conservarlo tan cerca como pudiera. Aproximó su rostro hacia el del pequeño y depositó un afectuoso beso sobre la mejilla el mismo.

—Do svidaniya moy ray, mamochka pozzhe dlya vas (Adiós mi cielo, mamá volverá pronto por ti)— le susurró antes de apartarse de él.

Cuando Drake se inclinó para tomar al bebé, la mujer lo asió fuertemente de sus testículos y los estrujó como si quisiera arrancárselos.

— Escúchame bien — le indicó ella con frialdad — Si crees que vivir con Alexei fue un infierno, entonces más te vale proteger a mi pequeño con tu vida o te haré reescribir la idea de "tortura insufrible" que tienes ¿queda claro?

Drake asintió dejando salir unas lágrimas antes de ser liberado del feroz agarre de la mujer.

Alexei se acercó hacia su hijo y le dirigió unas cuantas palabras de manera paternal.

— Bueno campeón, sé que es algo pronto para separarnos, pero tranquilo; hay un gran futuro esperándote. Lo malo es que yo no formaré parte de él.

Acto seguido, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le acarició el rostro con afecto.

— Eso me recuerda — dijo la mujer — Todavía no le he dado un nombre.

— ¿Y ese sería…?

— Issei, Issei Vlastnyy, ese será mi primer regalo para él — dijo ella.

— ¿Eso no lo hará más difícil de ocultar? — inquirió Drake.

— Llámalo Hyoudou y problema resuelto — finalizó Alexei — Por mi parte, todavía tengo un regalo extra para ti.

Alexei tomó un estuche de correa larga que estaba junto a la cama de su mujer y se lo entregó a Drake, quien se lo colgó en el hombro derecho.

— Se trata de Zufilgar — le explicó Alexei — Dásela cuando hagas el traspaso de custodia.

Drake abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿De verdad se la vas a dar? — preguntó Drake — Te costó una barbaridad sólo saber dónde estaba.

— Sólo dásela — Alexei le quitó importancia al asunto agitando su mano con despreocupación.

El hombre se acomodó tanto al bebé como al estuche y se preparó para salir.

— Si eso es todo, me retiro. El viaje es largo y estoy seguro de que a este bebé le gustaría acabar con los viajes tanto o más que yo.

— Parte bien, mi amigo — se despidió Alexei.

— Cuida de mi niño.

Drake se despidió de los dos y salió de la habitación. Un breve episodio de silencio acompañó a la pareja luego de que se quedaran solos, mirando hacia la puerta por la que su hijo se había ido.

— Yo… jamás pensé que podría sentirme así de insegura — suspiró la mujer.

Alexei la rodeó con su brazo para acercarla suavemente hacia él. Sabía que ella odiaba mostrar debilidad dada su posición, pero siempre que lo hacía era junto a él, cuando estaban solos. Siempre había disfrutado la manera en la que alternaba entre una titán fuerte y una mujer afectuosa. Fue eso lo que lo había hecho decidirse por convertirla en la madre de su primer y único hijo.

— ¿Sabes? He tenido una vida llena de logros, más que cualquier otro hombre, y sin embargo ha bastado con ver a ese niño nacer para sentirme verdaderamente realizado. Como si los últimos cien años no hubiesen sido más que tiempo muerto.

Los dos pasaron ahí unas horas más antes de separarse y tomar caminos distintos, sabiendo que sólo uno de los dos viviría lo suficiente para reencontrarse con su hijo.

* * *

Diez años después

Muy cerca del lago Ness, en Inverness, Escocia, se alcanzaba a ver una edificación de ladrillo con una fachada medieval cubierta de enredaderas. Poseía un torreón que resaltaba por encima de la arboleda que flanqueaba la propiedad y sus ventanas de postigos fijos se hallaban cubiertas por cortinas.

Esta era la actual residencia de Drake Ralleigh.

 **POV Drake.**

Ya han pasado diez años desde que recibí la custodia de Issei. La verdad es que he aprendido a tomarle cariño al engendro ese. Es una maldita esponja de conocimiento. Ya ha aprendido siete idiomas diferentes y lo he educado en geografía, historia, química, física y demás. También le he enseñado sobre esgrima, tiro al arco, artes marciales, oscurantismo, magia básica y mitología que él solo ha reforzado por mera curiosidad. Si es que a ese apetito intelectual se le puede llamar "curiosidad". Si sigue los pasos de su padre, hará que me maten en cualquier momento.

Jejeje.

 **Fin POV**

En una habitación de aquella casa, se podía escuchar un violín tocando al son de Calliope House, un ritmo céltico relajante que Issei disfrutaba ejecutar cuando necesitaba matar el rato. Los muros de la pieza estaban cubiertos con mapas de distintos lugares del mundo y estantes con libros desgastados que abarcaban una gran variedad de temas.

"Dentro de poco tendremos una reunión con los principales líderes masones de Europa. Algunos están en desacuerdo por mi rápido ascenso como maestro del círculo pero… Oh, lo siento, puede que se sienta extraño así que me presentaré antes. Soy Issei Hyoudou, para los amigos Issei Vlastnyy, y asumo que nosotros somos amigos ¿no? Créanme, les conviene ¡jejeje! No se pongan nerviosos, me gustaría poder hablar con ustedes, los que escuchan mi historia, de manera más cercana, estrechar lazos. Hacer _click_. En fin… ¿dónde me quedé? Ah, sí; la gente del concejo no está de acuerdo con que se me diera el título de líder siendo tan joven, por lo que recibir un segundo título los ha de estar poniendo de muy mal humor."

 _Toc, toc._

— Los líderes están aquí — dijo Drake abriendo la puerta — Deja de perder el tiempo y baja.

— Lo dice el hombre que habla solo — se burló el niño guardando el violín en su estuche.

— Se llama "penar en alto".

— Supongo, aunque tendrás que inventar una mejor excusa para poder engañar al psiquiatra.

— Por esa actitud es que tu viejo se metía en problemas.

— Por lo menos lo pasaba en grande — replicó Issei encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Jajaja! Eso no lo puedo negar… Vamos, no hay que hacer esperar más a nuestros invitados.

— No es como si las momias pudiesen pudrirse más ¿o sí? — bufó Issei.

— Recuerda nuestro trato.

— Seh, seh… no molestar a los fósiles de más.

— Ese es mi chico.

Issei se cambió y se puso un traje oscuro con capa de maya y capucha (Armor of Intrigue). Luego de eso abandonó la habitación y descendió hasta el vestíbulo, en donde se encontraban reunidos varios hombres vestidos con túnicas negras de hombreras anchas que dejaban ver el logo de los masones.

— _Bonum vespere, fratres_ — saludó el chico al bajar las escaleras.

— _Bonun vespere,_ 13° maestro masón de lo Sobrenatural — respondió el Gran Maestro.

El primer maestro de la rama de magia lo miró de reojo cuando se sentó junto a los demás líderes.

— Insisto en que todavía es muy joven para esto.

Issei hizo rodar sus ojos con un bufido.

"Oh sí, ya supondrán ustedes quién es el alma de la fiesta ¿no?".

— Y usted demasiado viejo como para seguir con vida, pero nadie se queja por eso ¿verdad? — respondió Issei con fastidio.

— Más respeto, muchacho — gruñó el maestro — No te aproveches de la posición que tu apellido te da en nuestro círculo.

— El chico ha hecho sus propios méritos — dijo el Gran Maestro — Merece la posición que ha obtenido, hermano.

— Sigue siendo un niño — refutó el primero.

"Y aquí vamos" pensó Drake "Sujétense".

— Siempre dices lo mismo, hermano — suspiró el tercer maestro de teología — Tiene potencial y es lo que importa.

— ¿De qué sirve el potencial si no hay criterio?

— Nada cambia en este lugar ¿cierto? — rio Drake con sorna, quien por cierto era el segundo maestro de inteligencia.

— Permítanme sacar mi cámara — dijo el sexto maestro de la rama de arqueología — Si esto acaba como la reunión de Roma, deseo poder documentarlo.

— Lo de Roma fue divertido — dijo Iseei con humor — Aunque… el tío Drake podría no estar muy feliz si algo le pasa a su vestíbulo.

— Esa actitud es lo que te hace desmerecedor de tu puesto — le espetó el primer maestro de magia.

— Oh claro, porque usted es el símbolo de la compostura.

— Con los niños malcriados se necesita severidad.

— Y con los ancianos tercos se necesita un acilo y mucho potaje.

— ¿Podemos tener una reunión normal sin terminar peleando? — se quejó el noveno maestro de anatomía.

— La próxima haremos la reunión vía web y me ahorro sus pleitos quitándoles el sonido — dijo el decimoquinto maestro de informática.

— Eres igual de arrogante que tu padre — continuó discutiendo el cabeza de investigaciones mágicas de los masones — Crees que tienes todo bajo control, que el mundo baila sobre tu palma. Esa forma de pensar fue lo que llevó a tu padre a la tumba, imprudencia que nos hizo perder a uno de nuestros inmortales. Si sigues así, no harás más que afectar a nuestro círculo.

— Primero que nada; que usted no pueda soportar la sangre nueva no le da derecho a hablar mal de un muerto, y segundo; creo que ya he dicho en numerosas ocasiones que el hecho de que mi padre muriera después de evadir a los dioses durante 150 años resulta demasiado inverosímil — replicó Issei con seriedad.

El primer maestro frunció el ceño.

— ¿De nuevo con tus paranoias?

— Paranoias que los han mantenido vivos a ustedes de conspiraciones por parte de entrometidos que lograron penetrar hasta el círculo — dijo Issei mirándolo fijamente.

— Sabes que al menos necesitas la mitad de los votos para obtener tu título ¿verdad?

— Mis políticas han logrado reforzar la seguridad del grupo y conservar el hermetismo con respecto a la identidad de los maestros más importantes, incluyéndolo a usted — señaló el niño.

— Algo en lo que debes recordar yo también ayudé — terció Drake.

— Por supuesto, sin ti como asesor no habría podido mejorar la seguridad de la información interna — rio Issie.

— El chico está en lo cierto — asintió el séptimo maestro de bibliotecología.

— Deberías dejar de ponerle peros al asunto, hermano — dijo el octavo maestro de biología.

El Gran Maestro hizo un gesto con la mano para que todos guardaran silencio.

— Dejemos ese asunto para el final, ahora concentrémonos en el primer punto de nuestra agenda…

* * *

 _Cinco horas después._

— Pues bien — finalizó el Gran Maestro — Ahora procederemos con el traspaso de la autoridad de la rama de exploración.

— Me opongo — dijo el maestro de magia.

— Y dale con eso — bufó Issei.

— Ya es suficiente, hermano, la mayoría ha votado porque sea el treceavo maestro quien se haga cargo de la rama que alguna vez ocupó Alexei.

— Pero… — intentó protestar el primer maestro.

— Por favor, déjalo de una vez y acabemos con esto — lo interrumpió el sexto maestro.

El primer maestro tensó su mandíbula resignándose y se quedó en silencio. El Gran Maestro asintió y procedió a declarar el nuevo título de Issei.

— A partir de este momento, todo lo referente a la rama de exploración e investigación será supervisado por el treceavo maestro, con lo cual…

 **BOOOOOM, BOOOM, BANG BANG, BOOOM, BOOOM.**

Una serie de estallidos hicieron que las luces de la residencia parpadearan acompañadas por un fuerte estremecimiento en los muros.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — exclamó el Gran Maestro alarmado.

— ¡Nos atacan! — dijo Drake levantándose de su asiento.

Issei lo siguió mientras se dirigía al resto levantando la capucha de su capa.

— Sigan el protocolo de emergencia y póngase a…

 **BOOM**

Sin siquiera dejar al chico terminar, la puerta se convirtió en una lluvia de astillas que bombardeó todo el recinto, obligando a los presentes a tirarse al suelo mientras una nube de polvo les quitaba la visión.

— Uf… no creí que fuera a desintegrar la puerta — dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la cortina de polvo — Aunque debo decir que el quinto y decimoctavo maestro fueron dos huesos duros de roer.

En medio de la confusión, Drake se acercó a Issei y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

— Escucha, ayuda al resto a salir, yo me quedaré aquí y haré algo de tiempo — le dijo este viendo que el enemigo se acercaba.

Issei se volteó hacia el enemigo y se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban. Un hombre cuyas facciones parecían proclamar superioridad avanzaba hacia el interior del vestíbulo. Sobre su espalda se erguían diez imponentes alas de color negro.

— ¿Vas a estar…? — hizo ademán de preguntar el chico antes de que su protector lo interrumpiera.

— Necesitas que te haya crecido más pelo ahí abajo como para que me puedas hacer esa pregunta, enano.

Issei forzó una sonrisa y procedió a sacar al resto de los masones que aún quedaban por ahí.

— No te mueras, viejo tonto.

Antes de abandonar el lugar, Issei creyó notar algo extraño en una mesita de un rincón, pero la situación era demasiado agitada como para detenerse a ver.

Drake se puso de pie para confrontar al enemigo que tenía justo al frente. Su mirada era despectiva y arrogante. Claramente lo estaba viendo como si se tratara de un bicho molesto.

— O eres demasiado tonto para venir por ti mismo Kokabiel — dijo el hombre haciendo crujir su cuello — O los líderes de los ángeles caídos ya se volvieron locos.

— Modera tus palabras, humano — dijo el ángel caído con impasibilidad.

— Entre más viejos más molestos son — gruñó Drake con fastidio — Tch! ¡Nadie cambia nunca!

— Silencio — la criatura arremetió contra Drake a gran velocidad, quien ya estaba listo para el combate.

* * *

— ¡Mueran escorias! — exclamaba un ángel arrojando una lanza de luz hacia uno de los maestros.

El arma del ángel se desintegró atravesada por un destello plateado que surcó la oscuridad del pasadizo.

— ¿En serio piensas derrotarnos con un juguetito como ese? — dijo Issei portando un arco — Mis flechas son de titanio bendecido con agua del Vaticano. Tu aura sacra fue manchada a causa de tu descenso, por lo que ahora te encuentras vulnerable ante mis ataques.

El ángel torció su rostro en una mueca de ira y asió otra de sus lanzas.

— ¡Niñato insolente!

El arma salió proyectada hacia Issei, quien rodando hacia la derecha, se reincorporó de cuclillas y disparó dos de sus flechas hacia el ángel caído. Las dos alas de la criatura se desintegraron, haciéndolo caer al suelo en donde el chico la terminó de liquidar con una daga con oraciones exorcistas inscritas en la hoja.

Issei corrió para alcanzar a los maestros cuando los cristales de las ventanas a su lado estallaron en pedazos, seguido por una lluvia de lanzas luminosas que estuvieron a un segundo de empalarlo. Issei extrajo su arco y apuntó hacia el exterior, desde donde un grupo de seis ángeles caídos se precipitaba hacia él. El chico comenzó a disparar contra sus enemigos, de los cuales dos cayeron antes de que el resto aterrizaran rodeándolo.

— Ok… esto no me gusta — dijo viendo cómo se preparaban para convertirlo en brocheta.

— ¡Arde en el infierno, pequeño roedor! — gritó uno de los ángeles lanzándose contra él.

Issei se dobló hacia atrás, eludiendo por poco la lanza para dejar pasar al ángel sobre él mientras lo rebanaba con su daga. Al final del recorrido, la criatura se desintegró tras Issei mientras se levantaba y disparaba contra uno de sus enemigos.

De estos, uno terminó convertido en polvo antes de que los otros llegaran hasta Issei, quien a duras penas se libró del alcance de sus ataques con un profundo corte en el hombro y otro en la pierna. El resquemor que aquellas lanzas producían le hizo perder un poco la compostura por lo que esquivar el resto de los ataques fue todavía más difícil, especialmente por los estruendos de las puntas al chocar cerca de su rostro.

"Muy bien, sé que esta situación se ve mal para mí, pero tranquilos, todo está bajo… ¡OH RAYOS, casi pierdo una oreja!".

Viendo que sus movimientos se volvían menos efectivos, Issei concentró una gran cantidad de mana mientras recitaba en voz baja un conjuro tan rápido como podía. Los ángeles sintieron el peligro cuando alcanzaron a escuchar parte del hechizo, pero su tiempo de reacción no fue suficiente para eludir el ataque.

Un domo de relámpagos se expandió desde Issei hacia afuera, incinerando a los ángeles y toda la estructura en torno a él. Una vez que todo el humo se dispersó, el chico se puso de pie con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"Agh! Odio usar esa cosa en espacios cerrados, se siente como si metieran tu cabeza en una campana y la hicieran resonar una y otra vez".

Una vez que todo hubo terminado, Issei alcanzó al resto de los masones en la biblioteca del ala oeste. El niño se acercó hasta uno de los estantes y removió uno de los grimorios, dejando ver un pasadizo detrás del librero.

— Ok, continúen hasta el fondo y encontrarán círculos de portal por los que podrán huir — les indicó de forma apremiante.

— Siempre tienes un plan de reserva — dijo el Gran Maestro.

— Sí, esa es una de mis virtudes — dijo apurándolos para que salieran.

— ¿Estarán bien ustedes dos? — inquirió el cuarto maestro.

— El tío Drake está haciéndose cargo, ahora, por favor; SAL-GAN DE A-QUÍ.

Cuando todos los maestros cruzaron el portal, Issei cerró el pasadizo y corrió con dirección al vestíbulo.

"Ok tío Drake, más te vale seguir vivo".

* * *

Dos masas de energía hicieron explotar el muro junto a Kokabiel, quien trataba de repeler los ataques combinados de Drake. El masón ahora usaba una armadura negra con peto y hombreras blancas. En una de sus manos envainaba una larga espada de color negro obsidiana y con la otra concentraba su mana para lanzar un hechizo tras otro.

El ángel caído estaba realmente frustrado por lo increíblemente molesto que estaba siendo aquel humano, tanto que ni siquiera se dignaba a desenfundar la otra espada que llevaba en la funda izquierda. Drake por su parte tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no ser alcanzado por algunos de los golpes de Kokabiel. Le era fácil darse cuenta de la enorme cantidad de poder que este colocaba en cada uno de sus ataques, por lo que si era alcanzando, podría acabar terriblemente herido.

Cuando Kokabiel desplegó otra de sus lluvias de plumas, Drake aprovechó para lanzar un conjuro que comprimió la gravedad entre los dos. Ambos fueron absorbidos por una intensa fuerza de succión que el propio Drake aprovechó como impulso para apuntar su espada contra el ángel caído, quien no podía hacer más que ver con horror cómo se acercaba hacia su muerte.

 _CLONCK!_

La espada del masón resonó al colisionar contra lo que parecía ser un escudo sostenido por una segunda figura dotada de seis alas.

Drake abrió los ojos como platos, incrédulo por lo que estaba viendo.

"Debes de estar jugando…"

* * *

Issei escuchó una violenta detonación proviniendo desde el interior del vestíbulo. El chico apretó el paso hasta llegar al lugar en el que su protector estaba combatiendo, sólo para encontrárselo tirado en el piso con un costado de su abdomen perforado y borboteando sangre.

Un vistazo rápido le permitió ver que algo fuera de lugar había ocurrido allí. Una amplia mancha oscura se extendía desde un rincón de la estancia hacia afuera, como si una explosión de gran poder se hubiese desatado desde allí.

"Hey, hey… " pensó nervioso "Vamos, no me digas que esa cosa que vi antes era una bomba".

Issei dio un paso hacia su maestro, pero luego retrocedió de un salto al escuchar el silbido de una lanza cruzando el aire. El chico alzó la mirada para ver que el ángel caído de las diez alas había sido reemplazado por otro con seis, al cual logró reconocer al instante.

— Nada mal, niño.

— Lo tomaré como un cumplido por parte del más grande traidor de los cielos — dijo el chico introduciendo una mano en su gabardina — Sir Judas Iscariote.

El ángel caído hizo una mueca de disgusto ante aquellas palabras.

— Cuida tu lengua.

Issei sacó su mano de la gabardina, arrojando una granada contra Judas, quien sencillamente levantó su brazo para cubrirse con su escudo.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Issei tomó se aproximó a Drake y lo ayudó a reincorporarse a duras penas.

— ¿Y el resto? — preguntó el hombre apoyándose sobre su protegido.

— Cállate y sal de aquí — le dijo Issei alzando la vista hacia donde estaba su adversario.

Este se encontraba perfectamente intacto a pesar de la explosión. Incluso su escudo parecía estar perfectamente inmaculado luego de haber sido golpeado por una granada.

— Algo me dice que esto se pondrá feo — gruño el niño.

— Esa… es Égida... — Dijo Drake con dificultad para respirar — O más bien su réplica... Se trata de una defensa… usada por Zeus y Atenea que podía cambiar de forma... Tu padre y yo la encontramos y escondimos hace años… lo que quiere decir que alguien nos traicionó…

Una descarga de flechas de luz comenzó a llover sobre los dos masones, a lo que Issei respondió usando una barrera que poco a poco comenzó a verse sometida bajo la presión del ataque enemigo.

— ¿Cómo la derroto? — preguntó Issei con frustración — ¿Cómo se supone que perfore una armadura que los mismos dioses usaban? Incluso si sólo es una… ¡Kh! Si sólo es una copia, debe de ser malditamente dura.

Drake rio entre dientes para luego soltarse la funda de la otra espada que llevaba a la izquierda y pasársela a Issei. El chico lo observó sin acabar de comprender lo que sucedía, de manera que Drake procedió a explicarle brevemente.

— Mira, sé que es un poco repentino, pero esto es de parte de mi maestro. Tu viejo. Si hay algo que puede atravesar esa cosa, es Zufilgar, sólo tienes que deci-

El sonido de la barrera desquebrajándose cuando las flechas lograron debilitarla finalmente, hizo que los dos se voltearan sorprendidos mientras Judas los apuntaba con una enorme lanza cuyo brillo apenas si dejaba distinguir su forma.

— Ya estuvo bueno de esto — dijo el ángel antes de arrojar la lanza con una enorme potencia.

Issei estuvo por bloquear el ataque cuando sintió que era empujado hacia un lado por su protector. El cuadro de aquel siendo perforado por la lanza de Judas se desarrolló de manera lenta y aparatosamente tranquila frente a sus ojos. Era como ver una película en slow-motion; la sangre brotando como si fuera agua de una fuente desde el pecho acorazado y la sonrisa despreocupada que quedó al descubierto después de que la máscara que llevaba puesta callera al suelo volviéndose cada vez más etérea hasta sentirse como una pintura sin emociones.

El pequeño lapsus cerebral que sufrió ante aquella visión se vio desecho cuando una tempestad de flechas de luz comenzó caer sobre él. Issei apenas si las esquivó, aunque varias de ellas terminaron rasgándolo por distintas partes de su cuerpo. Judas descendió hasta donde Drake se encontraba y lo observó atentamente por unos segundos.

— La lealtad ligada al sacrificio fue algo que jamás comprendí — comentó el ángel de manera casual — ¿Por qué moriría alguien por otro que no sabe si valdrá la pena? No es como si todos fueran merecedores del sacrificio del primogénito de Dios, y aun así, este murió como el chivo expiatorio de una humanidad que en buena parte lo blasfema y deshonra. No lo entiendo.

— ¡Calla!

Una marejada de flamas salieron disparadas contra el ángel, el cual solo puso su escudo al frente para bloquear el ataque del niño. Esto sólo ayudo a encender todavía más la cólera del chico, quien continuó arrojando todo tipo de hechizos y ataques. El escudo de Judas, sin embargo, mutaba una y otra vez, anulando cualquier punto ciego que el chico tratara de explotar.

— Lamentable — dijo el traidor disparando una de sus lanzas contra Issei.

El chico salió catapultado por el tremendo impacto del arma que se estrelló frente a él, golpeándose el hombro contra el barandal destrozado de la escalera. Vio unos cuantos colores parpadear frente a sus ojos antes de distinguir la figura de Judas caminando hacia él. Fue entonces cuando recordó la espada que Drake le había entregado y la cual no pudo sujetar a causa del empujón que este le había propinado.

— Quédate quieto y déjame acabar lo antes posible ¿bien? — dijo este preparando otra lanza.

Issei extrajo no una granada, sino una bomba de humo que hizo explotar entre él y el ángel. Luego lanzó un hechizó hacia el lado opuesto en el que él empezó a correr para así desviar la atención de su enemigo y poder llegar hasta la Zufilgar.

Cuando alcanzó el arma, el niño la desenfundó, mostrando una hoja curva al estilo de las espadas árabes. La punta estaba cortada en "v" y el dorso de la hoja parecía tener una especie de manta inscrito. Issei se arrojó con violencia hacia el ángel, quien interpuso el Égida entre él y la espada.

— ¡Eres mío! — exclamó furioso, sólo para ver cómo su espada era repelida por el escudo de los dioses.

— Parece que no — lo contradijo Judas haciendo estallar una bola de luz entre ambos.

Issei empleó la Zufilgar para impedir que las flechas de luz alcanzaran alguno de sus puntos vitales. Empero, muchas de estas acabaron incrustadas en sus piernas y brazos al tiempo que volaba hasta el otro lado de la estancia.

El dolor penetrante de las armas de luz estaba volviéndolo loco. En menos de cinco minutos había terminado molido por un cobarde que se escondía detrás de un escudo y encima de eso, el muy maldito se había atrevido de burlarse de su ya difunto protector.

"Pero ya en serio… él… Drake… el tío Drake sólo… vamos, no me jodas… es que…".

Iba terminar igual que él. Pronto se lo encontraría en el otro lado, si es que eso no le era negado a quienes hurgaban demasiado en lo oscuro y prohibido. Tal vez el primer maestro tenía razón; su actitud altanera y presumida lo iban a terminar hundiendo. Como a su padre.

Ese extraño sujeto del que Drake le hablaba con admiración. Siempre se lo imaginaba como alguien cool y que él quería imitar. Dejando un montón de interrogantes sobre sus propósitos y una espada que se suponía tenía que ayudarle a vencer en la que ahora se había convertido en su última pelea.

"Vamos viejo… dime al menos qué estoy haciendo mal…".

Issei volteó su cabeza con mucha dificultad hacia Zufilgar. Tenía que haber algo que no estuviera recordando, si es que había algo que recordar a parte de lo que su tío intentó decirle. Sólo tenía que hacer una cosa, una única cosa que podría darle la victoria. Y sin embargo, allí estaba él; prácticamente molido y con una espada que no sabía usar.

Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar fijamente las inscripciones en la hoja, como si esperase que el mantra ahí escrito fuese una plegaria para poder salir de aquella situación. Lo que no esperaba fue que de repente sus ojos comenzaran a palpitarle con fuerza, haciéndole ver una secuencia de luces cada vez más intensa.

De un pronto a otro, la luz se disparó de golpe hacia su cerebro. No a través de sus ojos, sino directamente a su cabeza, chocando contra la materia gris de lleno y quemando las líneas de la forma. Pronto, las fronteras entre él y el mundo se deshicieron, viendo en conjunto los ojos de miles de observadores que contemplaban una luz cegadora, un fuego primitivo que ardía en el corazón del alma humana. Y quienes sostenían esta flama los miraban con orgullo. No. Los miraban con dignidad, la dignidad de ser aquellos con el derecho de sostener la luz de la especie.

Issei se acercó a la lumbre sin temor de aquellos que la custodiaban, porque, de algún modo que hasta para él resultaba absurdo, estar entre aquellas figuras elevadas era lo único que podía hacer. Una vez que posó sus manos sobre el deseo imperioso del hombre por levantarse sobre aquello que trata de reducirlo, Issei vio todo lo que necesitaba ver para llegar más lejos que nadie.

Nombres, rostros y gloria. Todo en una sola fracción de segundo que por poco le hizo explotar el cerebro. Entre aquellos destellos de omnisapiencia, Issei vio los mantras de la espada y lo comprendió, como si siempre lo hubiese sabido. Sabía cómo usar la Zufilgar…

Cuando creyó que por fin se estaba librando de aquel vórtice de imágenes, Issei se vio frente a frente con una enorme muralla. El sol se encontraba en la parte más alta del cielo y el cálido viento del desierto arrastraba el polvo bajo sus sandalias.

Aquiles levantó su mirada hacia la cima de la muralla, hinchó sus pulmones de aire y exclamó a toda voz:

— ¡HECTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

Su sangre hervía de manera descontrolada. El maldito que se escondía tras esos muros había asesinado a Patroclo y tomado su armadura. Se había atrevido a tomar la vida de aquel que era como su hermano.

"Sal de ahí" pensó Issei levantándose y encarando a Judas, quien lo miraba con aburrimiento "Tu sangre será una ofrenda en su honor".

Las puertas de Troya se abrieron para dejar el paso libre a su príncipe, Héctor. Aquiles clavó sus ojos con furia en el hombre que avanzaba hacia él.

"Eso es, asegúrate de recordar bien el sabor del aire" pensaba mientras se colocaba su yelmo y enarbolaba su lanza "Graba en tu mente la imagen que tienes frente a ti y llévala al más allá como bandera para que los demás muertos digan 'Allá va Héctor, el hombre que se atrevió a despertar la ira de Aquiles'".

Ignorando el dolor de sus heridas, Issei dobló un poco sus rodillas y dirigió algo de su peso corporal hacia atrás. Levantando la espada en diagonal hacia su adversario, el niño concentró su energía cinética y dijo:

— No hay hombre o héroe como Alí... — los mantras en la espada comenzaron a emitir un trémulo resplandor dorado.

Judas enarcó una ceja ante la extraña actitud del niño, asumiendo que ya había perdido la cabeza. Sin deseos de continuar con todo aquello, Judas creó varias lanzas de luz y las apuntó hacia él.

— Este es tu fin — dictó disparando sus armas a toda velocidad.

El niño se deslizó suavemente de un lado al otro, un movimiento uniforme que recordaba más a una danza ceremonial que a los pasos de un espadachín. Las lanzas pasaron a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo sin siquiera producirle un rasguño. La postura de ataque de Issei se conservó a pesar de sus movimientos y proseguía avanzando hacia Judas sin prisa aparente, aunque de algún modo, parecía ser solo un espejismo que iba y venía a través del vestíbulo.

Judas comenzó a disparar flechas de luz en todas las direcciones posibles sin poder asestar un solo golpe. Era sencillamente ridículo que un humano se moviera de ese modo cuando hasta hacía unos segundos era incapaz de acercársele, por no decir que los ojos del mismo estaban constantemente clavados en los suyos, apuñalándolo en lo más profundo de su ser con una intención asesina aplastante.

"Esa espada, ha de ser la espada y lo que dijo antes" meditó aunando su ataque de flechas con lanzas "Da igual que tan rápido te muevas, Égida te bloqueará de todos modos".

Fue cuando este pensamiento surcaba su mente que se percató de que la imagen del niño se había perdido de vista, cosa que despertó en él un gran desconcierto hasta que, al igual que el silbido de una guillotina descendiendo, escuchó una voz rugiendo desde arriba suyo.

— ¡NO HAY ESPADA COMO ZUFILGAR!

Con la última parte del mantra recitado, la espada pasó de emitir un pulsátil brillo dorado a un escarlata profundo e hirviente, dándole a la hoja una apariencia similar a la del acero fundido. Judas apenas si logró poner su escudo entre él y la espada, sólo para ver boquiabierto cómo la defensa absoluta de los dioses era reducida a pedazos mientras una hoja carmesí atravesaba su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

— Esto es… — musitó Judas antes de que su cuerpo se partiera en dos para luego deshacerse en cenizas.

Issei cayó de rodillas en el suelo tras recuperarse de su ataque. Le faltaba el aire y su cuerpo se sentía pesado. La escena de él batiéndose en combate contra Héctor y su posterior marcha de la victoria con el cadáver atado en su carruaje se comenzó a volver más distante. No estaba muy seguro de cómo eso se relacionaba con lo que había aprendido de la espada, pero de algún modo, creyó que aquella lucha había inyectado parte de la ira de Aquiles en él. Dotándolo de la fuerza de vencer a un enemigo que parecía mucho más fuerte.

"¿Será esta… la forma en la que esta espada trabaja?" pensó viendo a la hoja recuperar su forma original, cosa que lo hizo recordar de súbito un asunto todavía más importante "¡Maldición, Drake!".

Arrastrándose como podía, Issei se dirigió hacia donde estaba el cuerpo inmóvil de su protector. Al llegar a su lado, pudo ver que todavía estaba respirando, aunque para esas alturas ya debía tener los pulmones llenos de sangre.

— Hey… nada mal… niño — balbuceó Drake.

— Vamos, deja de hablar, voy tratar de curarte antes de que… — dijo Issei viendo que sus manos estaban temblando.

"Hey, hey… vamos, cálmate. No es momento para esto" replicaba en su mente mientras reunía el mana necesario para cerrar la herida.

Empero, Drake extendió su mano para bajar las de Issei antes de que este pudiera comenzar a sanarlo.

— Ya de… ya déjalo ¿sí? Tu magia de sanación… apesta, sólo me pondrás… peor, jaja…

— ¡Vamos, viejo! ¡No juegues con esto, te estás muriendo! — bramó Issei apartando la mano de su protector para comenzar a curar.

Por desgracia, era tal y como Drake decía; su magia de sanación estaba bastante más atrasada que su magia ofensiva, por lo que reparar una herida en la que había hasta órganos dañados era demasiado complicado para él. Aun así, estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que tendría que hacerse a la idea de que el hombre con el que había pasado toda su vida se iría.

— Escucha… mis pulmones van a inundarse dentro de poco… así que… mira — Drake le sujetó el hombro con la poca fuerza que le quedaba — Al fin has logrado despertar tus ojos… por lo que… bueno… creo que mi trabajo ya quedó hecho…

— ¿Ojos… qué…? ¡Deja de hablar, demonios! ¡Trato de salvarte aquí! — gritó Issei con la voz temblorosa.

— Ya… fue genial mientras duró… ¿te parece si me dejas largarme con una charla tranquila?

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No tendremos una charla de despedida! ¡No morirás y me dejarás aquí! ¡Vivirás y seguirás siendo el mismo cretino de siempre! ¡Así que cierra la puta boca y VIVE!

Drake no dijo nada en respuesta, de hecho, incluso después de que Issei agotó casi todo su mana, siguió sin decir nada. Tan sólo se quedaron los dos ahí en silencio sobre una charca de sangre que se extendía bajo sus cuerpos. Issei ya no estaba intentando curarlo, tan solo colocaba las manos sobre la herida en el pecho de Drake. El hombre había perdido el color de su piel, aunque su expresión seguía siendo la misma sonrisa despreocupada que ponía cuando las cosas le valían una mierda.

— Al menos… pudiste morir con una cara más seria… mierda…

Era extraño ver cómo un sitio que unos segundos antes se había convertido en un campo de batalla terminó hundido en semejante quietud. Issei se puso una mano en la cara mientras continuaba balbuceando improperios contra su protector.

— Al parecer, murió después de todo — dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta principal.

El niño alzó la mirada y vio que una mujer de vestido negro, gabardina larga de color rojo, y cabello rubio estaba parada en la entrada. Su rostro tenía una cicatriz de quemadura que cubría la mitad derecha de su rostro y su estatura era cerca de un metro noventa.

— ¿Quién…? ¿Qué quiere? — preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

La mujer lo miró de reojo antes de responder.

— Soy quien debía tomar tu custodia después de que heredaras el puesto de tu padre — el acento de la mujer dejaba en evidencia su origen ruso.

Issei bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Drake.

— Entonces nos íbamos a despedir de todos modos ¿eh? — dijo componiendo una sonrisa a medias.

Entonces, un pequeño chispazo se encendió en el cerebro de Issei.

— Espera… ¿desde hace cuánto estás aquí?

— Llegué apenas inició el ataque — contestó la mujer sin cambiar de expresión.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué no ayudaste?! — explotó el niño levantándose con la Zufilgar apuntando a la desconocida.

— Mi trabajo consiste en llevarte conmigo. Involucrarme en conflictos ajenos no está entre mis objetivos.

— ¿Y crees que voy a ir contigo así como así? — le espetó Issei — ¡Soy un maestro masón, no tienes autoridad sobre mi!

La mujer suspiró con cansancio y avanzó hasta donde se encontraba el chico. Este estuvo a punto de saltar contra ella cuando vio que se inclinaba junto a Drake y le removía el yelmo.

— Pereyti s vashim uchitelem , mal'chik(Ve con tu maestro, muchacho) — dijo ella acomodándole el cabello — Skazhite yemu, ya budu zabotit'sya seychas(Dile que ahora yo me haré cargo).

Luego de eso, volvió sus ojos con frialdad hacia Issei y le espetó:

— Modérate, seguro te han dicho que actúas como tu padre, pero él era metódico y centrado. Jamás usó sus tontos cargos para darse importancia — las palabras de la mujer iban cargadas de un feroz reproche que incomodó al niño — Ahora todos de seguro que te han dado por muerto. Eso es bueno; será más fácil hacerte desaparecer. Quemaremos el lugar para destruir cualquier evidencia y partiremos de inmediato.

— Pero… — dijo Issei volviendo a ver a su protector — ¿No deberíamos…?

— Entierro de fuego — zanjó la mujer poniéndose de pie — Junto a su hogar y sus recuerdos. Sus cenizas mezcladas con todo aquello que formó parte de su vida. Estoy segura de que le gustaría marcharse así.

Issei la miró atentamente por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿De dónde conoce a mi padre?

La mujer lanzó un bufido burlón.

— Es más lógico preguntarle a alguien si no conoce a tu padre.

— No evada la pregunta — replicó el niño con enfado.

La mujer borró la sonrisa de su rostro y contestó:

— No soy Drake. No creas que puedes dirigirte hacia mí con tan poco respeto.

— Aún no he dicho si voy a ir con usted — secundó Issei de manera tajante.

— Pues mira a tu alrededor — dijo ella señalando el vestíbulo destrozado — Estás herido, desprotegido y seguramente rodeado de enemigos que vendrán en cuanto sepan que sigues con vida y con un traidor entre los masones del que seguro tú ya suponías que existe ¿De verdad estás en posición de elegir qué hacer?

El chico no era ningún tonto. Obviamente se había percatado de su situación y comprendía que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era ir con esa mujer. No cabía duda de que era una conocida de su padre. Todos los conocidos de Alexei eran así. Además, estaba el asunto del traidor. Esa persona sin duda fue el responsable de que Judas adquiriera una réplica de Égida, la responsable de implantar la bomba en el vestíbulo. Uno de los maestros había vendido a los suyos.

Issei enfundó a Zufilgar y volvió a ver a la mujer.

— De acuerdo — dijo accediendo a la oferta de esta — ¿Puedo al menos preguntar su nombre?

— Babalaika — contestó ella girándose para marchar hacia la entrada.

— ¿Cómo el instrumento? — preguntó él siguiéndola de cerca.

— Correcto, pero harías mejor si sólo me dices "madre".

Issei tragó saliva con dificultad.

— No se enoje, pero no soy alguien con una visión muy clara de las figuras maternas.

— Es para fingir en el aeropuerto, aunque antes tendremos que cambiarte de ropa.

— Puedo tomar un par de las que tengo en mi armario.

— Entonces date prisa — le dijo ella con aprensión — Debemos quemar este lugar cuanto antes.

— Está bien, "abuelita" — suspiró Issei con cansancio.

 _Slap!_

Durante sus diez años de vida, Issei había recibido múltiples puñetazos en la cara gracias a sus entrenamientos de autodefensa, pero en su vida había conocido del dolor que podía producir el dorso de una indignada mano femenina.

— Te dije que no soy tan permisiva como Drake — dijo Babalaika de manera hostil.

— ¡Hiii…! Lo siento, "mamá" — dijo el niño frotándose la mejilla para disipar el dolor residual. Fue entonces cuando notó que la mujer se le había quedado viendo de manera extraña desde hacía unos segundos.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Hice algo mal ahora? — preguntó temiendo por la salud de su rostro.

Babalaika tenía una expresión muy seria, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Issei le hablaba, agitó un poco la cabeza y contestó:

— Dije "madre".

— ¿Eh?

— Dije que me llamaras "madre" — repitió la mujer con ferocidad — No me hagas recordarte la diferencia entre tu primer mentor y yo de nuevo.

— E-entiendo… madre — dijo el chico caminando de regreso a la mansión.

"Bueno… dudo que recibir una bofetada mientras estás de luto sea lo mejor, pero…" los pensamientos del niño se detuvieron al pasar junto al cuerpo de Drake.

Issei tomó la espada estaba tirada junto al cadáver y la colocó sobre su cuerpo, luego posó las dos manos del mismo sobre la empuñadura y dijo:

— Parte bien, tío Drake.

Unos minutos más tarde, las flamas de una mansión incendiándose se reflejaban sobre la queda superficie del Lago Ness. Issei se asomó por la ventana de la limusina de Babalaika para contemplar el que alguna vez fue su hogar transformarse en cenizas junto con el cuerpo del hombre que lo crio a lo largo de diez años.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo tener sentimientos? Drake era importante para mí, demonios, está bien si me siento nostálgico por su pérdida ¿no? Un poco de comprensión para un niño dolido… ahora largo. Necesito estar solo".

* * *

 _Ocho horas después. Moscú, Rusia._

La diferencia de temperatura era abrumadora entre Escocia y Rusia. Los transeúntes andaban abrigados como si estuviesen esperando alguna clase de tormenta bíblica. Issei y Babalaika iban a bordo de un Ford Scape 5P de color negro azabache con dirección a Arbat, en Kropotkinskaya. El chico se sentía agotado y las heridas que le habían vendado le seguían doliendo. Le daba la impresión de que todo lo ocurrido hasta ese día no había sido más que un sueño del que recién despertaba. Drake, los masones, los ángeles caídos… de un pronto a otro todo parecía tan irreal y lejano que se sorprendió de lo fácil que todo podía ser reducido al propio pensamiento.

— Si estás cansado duerme — le dijo Babalaika colocándole la gabardina encima.

Issei se sujetó de la prenda y se esforzó por abrir los ojos.

— No… sólo tengo algo de frío… — luego le dedicó una mirada curiosa a la mujer y añadió — Por cierto, es usted alguien muy acomodada ¿verdad?

La mujer terminó de acomodarle la gabardina como si fuera una manta y ordenó que aumentaran la temperatura a la calefacción.

— Sí, mis negocios van muy bien. Afortunadamente.

— ¿Qué negocios?

— La mafia _Hotel Moscú_ — respondió la mujer apagando la luz del interior del vehículo.

Issei puso una cara de asombro al eschucar las palabras de la mujer.

— Hey, hey… acaso ¿Está hablando de la mafia que controla todo el tráfico de armas en Rusia y el resto de Europa del Este?

— Y en expansión — agregó Babalaika con orgullo.

"¿Qué les parece? Mi padre era amigo de una mafiosa con mucha influencia ¿Qué hay de los suyos?".

— Oiga — dijo Issei al observar de manera más detenida la manera en la que Babalaika lo había arropado — ¿Por qué fingimos que era mi madre si al final usamos un jet privado?

La mujer sonrió de manera burlesca y contestó:

— Fue divertido castigarte.

La mirada del niño parecía debatirse entre la decepción y la rabia. Esa mujer le estaba dando un muy mal ejemplo de cómo funcionaban las figuras maternas.

— Rayos, seguro que le daba el título de madre de no ser por esa respuesta — gruñó en voz baja.

— ¿Quieres otro castigo? — inquirió Babalaika liberando su aura hostil.

No obstante, el niño ya no había podido más y cayó dormido. Al verlo así, la mujer sonrió de forma cansina y lo recostó sobre su regazo suavemente.

— Bueno, ha sido un largo día — murmuró para sí misma mientras enfocaba la vista hacia las iluminadas cayes de Moscú — Sigue siendo solo un mocoso a fin de cuentas.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Largo… un capítulo muy muy largo… Pero sabroso ¿a que sí? Como sea, con esto nos llevamos al buen Issei a Rusia.**

 **In Russia, the pain is funny, my friend.**

 **Por cierto, el prólogo fue modificado en los últimos dos párrafos, por si la historia les parece inconsistente en este punto.**

 **En todo caso, el uniforme de Issei ( Armor of intrigue), el de los masones (Sorcerer Lord) y el de Drake (Sinister Nightingale) son sacados del juego Skyrim. Ilustraciones en el perfil del señor lordjorch.**

 **Esperamos leer sus reviews y gracias por su apoyo.**

 **lordjorch y Keneth Riddle se despiden. Gracias.**


	3. I am back

Buenas mis queridos lectores primero que todo mi compañero y yo queremos disculpamos por casi un año o más de silencio, la historia no es que este olvidada si es que por motivos personales de ambos que incluyen desde monetarios, de estudios entre otros no hemos podido proseguir con la historia está en hiatsu, hablando con mi compañero decidió que por el momento prefiere centrarse en su trabajo, en su comic y en retomar lo académico más adelante, es por esta razón que he decidido seguir este proyecto solo o al menos lo intentare, espero que no haya mayor diferencia a largo plazo, al principio se va a notar espero que no sea mucho, nunca he redactado un combate se me da mejor crear personajes, escenarios, situaciones no también los diálogos pero espero ir mejorando lo más pronto posible.

Que va a cambiar en la historia primero la edad de los personajes para poder brindarle realismo, Isse no será un joven de 16 años sino un que cuando nos adentremos en el arco original de high school DXD tendrá entre 26 o 30 años, se le cambia la edad porque no es tan creíble que un adolecente puedan hacer muchas de la cosas que se van a presentar o tomar ciertas decisiones más adelante como no se hacía creíble que un adolecente pudiera hacer dichas cosas por eso decidimos cambiarle la edad a Isse y no solo la de nuestro protagonista si no que la mayoría de los personajes también se les cambiaran su edad un ejemplo seria que todo el sequito de Rias todos tendrán como mínimo 18 años de edad, otra cosa que cambiara serán que los demonios serán más demonios que quiero decir con esto en la novela y anime los demonios parecen más ángeles que demonios por los buenos que son aunque lo hagan con doble sentido son demasiado blandos y puros algunos -.-, con esto no quiero decir que los demonios serán los malos o los villanos, sino que cuando pensamos en concepto de demonio nos imaginamos más una personaje que refleje terror, miedo sino también seres que disfrutan de todos los placeres de la vida al extremo y los usan para hacer caer en la tentación a los humanos, también son el reflejo de los pecados capitales por así decirlo, así que no solo tendrán su lado amble sino también su lado malvado por así decirlo.

Cuál será la diferencia entre los demonios y los ángeles caídos simple, los demonios cayeron por querer revelarse contra su creador por el pecado de la vanidad, en cambio los ángeles caídos fueron desterrados por querer torcer las reglas que significa esto los ángeles si sentirán emociones y deseos pero a diferencia de los otros dos bandos ellos si pueden controlarlos y no dejan que sus deseos nublen su juicio o interfieran en su deber, aquí los ángeles si podrán tener hijos al fin acabo deben remplazar sus hermanos perdidos por la guerra o que han caído, como se diferencias de los otros dos bandos en que ello no se dejan dominar por sus deseos (el concepto de ángel aún no está terminado se terminara modificando más adelante para efectos de la explicación se utilizara este), los ángeles caídos cayeron no solo cayeron porque dejaron que sus deseos los dominara como el de la lujuria (muy cliché), sino también porque decidieron intervenir en el mundo terrenal de forma directa. Un ejemplo seria Azazel que no solo cayó por la lujuria sino también por su curiosidad por los Sacred Gear y su uso en los ángeles, el no cayó por intentar revelarse contra su creador como si les paso a los demonios ´por su vanidad de creerse más fuertes.

Que tan continuo saldrán los capítulos apenas estén terminados, pero no se olviden que también soy estudiante universitario lo cual ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo me falta dos años y medio o tres para graduarme sino pierdo ninguna materia, además hay muchos temas que ocupan un poco de investigación, un ejemplo seria que los magos serán más poderosos. Habrá diferentes tipos de canalización, de sacrificio entre otros. Que tan rápido saldrá el capítulo dos, primero debo re organizar las edades, más importante la de Issei en respeto a la línea cronológica de cómo se van a presentando los hechos.

Habrá Harem?, no puede haber un high school DXD sin harem.

Mis queridos compañeros ha llegado la hora de despedirme, si tuvieran cualquier duda sobre la historia, personajes, etc. Por favor hazlo mediante los comentarios o mándamelo por un mensaje al privado estaré contestándolos el domingo, sin más retraso les deseo un feliz día y que Dios los bendiga.


End file.
